1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair assembly, and more particularly to a chair assembly with a seat-adjusting device. A seat of the chair assembly may be moved forward and backward to adapt for different users.
2. Description of Related Art
Chairs are essential furniture commonly used in people's daily lives to provide people with comfort and facilitation when they sit thereon.
A conventional chair has a supporting base, a seat, a backrest and two handrails. The seat is mounted on the supporting base. The backrest is mounted on the supporting base behind the seat. The handrails are mounted oppositely on the seat.
Different users have different statures and sitting positions. A person who has relatively longer legs may need more space between the seat and the backrest so that his/her thighs can be completely supported by the seat. On the contrary, a shorter person needs the seat to be closer to the backrest so that he/she can comfortably lean against the backrest.
However, the distance between the seat and the backrest of conventional chairs cannot be changed to adapt to different users.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a chair assembly with chair adjusting functions to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.